


Holding Up Walls

by bemylant3rn



Series: Holding Up Walls [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Louis, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Innocent Liam, M/M, Photographer Harry, Punk Louis, Secrets, Suicidal Thoughts, its cute i promise, love sick Zayn, this looks like it is super sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemylant3rn/pseuds/bemylant3rn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their issues in life, that’s unavoidable. But some problems bring more misery than others. Somehow these miseries bring people together and cause a dependent connection for some reassurance of sanity. Love has its was of creating problems as well as solving them. When it comes down to it, when you can no longer hold up the walls yourself, there will always be someone there who wants, and needs, to hold them up with you, whether you know it or not.<br/>5 boys, all with issues of their own, figuring out life, figuring out themselves, and stumbling upon some glimpse of happiness in their troubled world along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Up Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first part of this story! It is sort of a collection of one shots that all fit together. Each part will unravel the story of a separate relations ship.  
> They will go as such:  
> Story 1: All 5 (short preface)  
> Story 2: Harry and Louis  
> Story 3: Zayn and Liam  
> Story 4: Niall and Gemma  
> Story 5: All 5 (short epilogue)  
> 5 parts, 5 boys, this will hopefully be a roller coaster of emotions, so lets go!  
> Don't forget to let me know what you think and leave kudos! :)

Everyone has their issues in life, that’s unavoidable. But some problems bring more misery than others. Somehow these miseries bring people together and cause a dependent connection for some reassurance of sanity. Love has its was of creating problems as well as solving them. When it comes down to it, when you can no longer hold up the walls yourself, there will always be someone there who wants, and needs, to hold them up with you, whether you know it or not.  
Situations can bring people together in ways they never imagines, and I suppose that is where this story starts. 5 boys, all with issues of their own, figuring out life, figuring out themselves, and stumbling upon some glimpse of happiness in their troubled world along the way.

 

Liam dried glasses as they came out of the washer, waiting for the life to be brought back into the bar once the clock hit 9 o’clock. He pulled the sleeves of his tight black shirt down, making sure they were scrunched up just enough to not cover up to his wrists. His wrists were bare, no evidence of his life stained them, but the same could not be said for the rest of his arms and other parts of his skin that he always kept hidden. He was one of the happiest people you will ever meet if you don’t get to know him personally. Then he is just a lost soul that only has good intentions, but unfortunately is caught in a shitty situation that prevents his happiness from being real.

One by one, the other four friends file into the bar, meeting here as they do every Friday night. The stresses of the week always burdening them enough to drive them to drink. 

For some, it wasn’t just drinking that they were into. Louis tried to make sure he wouldn’t take anything before their Friday meetings just because he didn’t want to others to know just how broken and lost he was. Long nights full of smoke, unidentified pills and blurry vision, with the next morning bringing little memory of the night before and a heavy headache. With the constant feeling that he was alone in the fight, he didn’t realize how easy it would be to just reach out. He worked at a small community theater, but his punk look could ward anyone off who didn’t know him. Face with piercings, dyed hair, tattoos, it was an acquired taste to say the least. 

Louis was blind to those who had acquired a taste for it. Some had a strong taste for it to say the least. Harry was a uni student with no ambitions ahead of him anymore, well school wise at least. His pictures were worth a thousand words, but none of those words were actually what he was feeling inside. He always carried his camera and often wore shirts with low necklines, revealing the tattoos that permanently were inked into his skin. He didn’t want to bother with pointless academics anymore; he was more concerned with finding himself. He knew he had feelings for someone, but it was all different and not how it was supposed to be. He kept it to himself and didn’t tell anyone about how he felt. His dimpled smile could fool even the most observant person. Not many could see the turmoil that he went through in his mind almost all hours of the day. And Friday nights brought both a release of pain, but also more confusion, being around the people that caused burden in his life.

Confusion was a common thing between these 5 boys, and Zayn was not only confused but also concerned. Some of the secrets the boys kept were known to the others… unknowingly. Zayn was in love, and it made his life that much harder to bare. He had to watch as his true love hurt more and more everyday. He was too shy to say anything, to introverted to insert himself into the situation and solve it. He was confused as to why they wouldn’t solve it themselves. If something hurt so bad, why would you let it go on? Then again, that made him a hypocrite, as the situation was hurting him just as much, and all he could do was sit back and watch it play out, keeping his feelings to himself, drowning his sorrows in alcohol every Friday night. And a few other nights as well, if he was being honest.

Keeping feelings to himself was something Niall was very familiar with. He didn’t know why life was worth living anymore. What was there to live for? Nothing that he could see. He would never tell anyone that he felt this way, keeping everything to himself. But there was always that thought in the back of his head that he could just make that jump, just make it slightly deeper, just not stop and do a little too much, it would be so simple. But no one would ever know that these thoughts were turning in the seemingly little hyper Irish boy’s mind. 

So we all have our problems, but it’s who knows and who wants to help that matters. Friday nights is where the story begins, but what will come when the darkness spreads and can no longer be contained? What happens when the walls threaten to come crumbling down?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked part 1! Keep in mind, it is a short preface, so the others will be longer, and much more involved. This was sort of just to introduce you to the characters! Let me know what you think!  
> If you want to find me, my tumblr is alittlem0rethunder.tumblr.com  
> I also post stories on wattpad, under the same name, but I haven't updated for a while  
> Leave a comment on what you thought, and let me know what else you would like to see from me! :)


End file.
